Crystal Dragon
The Crystal Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Earth and Lightning elements. It's main element is Lightning. Appearance The crystal dragon is a large purple dragon with wings, spikes and teeth made of unknown crystals. These crystals were first thought to be quartz, but it seemed quartz was much harder and contained silicon, which was not the case with this dragon's crystals. People have begun to use the term "dragon crystals" specifically for the crystal dragon. These crystals seem to have magical properties and do not form naturally, as they contain organic material. Abilities Weapons While not too hard, the crystal dragon's crystals are very sharp and painful. Defenses The crystal dragon intimidates its opponents by staring. If that doesn't work, it will rely on "offence is the best defence". Other Abilities Crystal dragons like shiny things and will use these as weapons. Be careful if you see one hoarding a golden sword. Breath Weapon Crystal dragons produce electricity. Weaknesses Crystal dragons are easily distracted by shiny things, and will surely lose against shiny Gemstone dragons or Dusk Dragons because it doesn't want to attack shiny things. Habitat Regions Crystal dragons live in The Tull Caverns and places with Erudine Crystals. Preferred Home They prefer living in places full of crystals and shiny things. It will sometimes share a nest with Metal Dragons if light falls on their body, because they then appear to shine. Sheltering/Nesting It doesn't really build nests, but it creates beds out of its shiny collection. Diet Crystal dragons eat non-shiny rocks. It regards eating shiny things as eating money is to us. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The crystal dragon does not really care about anything that isn't shiny. Social Order Crystal dragons like to hang around with each other so they can look at each other's shiny crystals. Overall, it lives a solitary life as long as it doesn't have a mate. Sometimes, this dragon will befriend Gemstone, Crystalline, or Geode dragons, due to their shininess. Relationship to Wizards Crystal dragons will not care about wizards except if they carry shiny things with them. Or are shiny themselves, which hasn't happened many times. Life Cycle Mating Crystal dragons search other crystal dragons of a different dragons and then choose the one which is the most shiny. Birth When the egg hatches, the baby will instantly pick a small crystal from each of the parents and place them on its own back. Infancy Baby crystal dragons will play with their parents' collection. They eat, stay with their parents and sleep, and do not much other things. Adolescence At this point, the dragon will start its own shiny collection to play with. Adulthood At the moment it becomes adult, it will stay with its parents until they die. It will then pick up their shiny collection and start wandering around, looking for a mate. Life Span Crystal dragons have a similar lifespan to humans, about 70 to 100 years. History Discovery The crystal dragon was one of the first dragons discovered by The Great Nogard and was instantly recognized as a dragon after it was confirmed that it wasn't a purple rock covered in crystals. Origin of Name It is named after the crystals on its back. Magic Crystal dragons are enchanted with Terramancy and Electromancy. They have extremely minor control over Frescomancy but have a very good grasp on the use of Crysalimancy. Notable Dragons * Pigment (Pablue Pickaxe's Crystal dragon) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Hybrids Category:Earth Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Lightning Category:Dragons Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble